There are many problems and health safety issues when dust and/or debris is present in an environment such as construction and agricultural environments. As heavy machinery moves over unpaved roads and construction and agricultural sites, dust may be thrown into the atmosphere. Such dust may pose both health and economic risks to construction workers, farmers and others near these environments. Such risks may come from two sources, among others: suspended dust drying out the atmosphere around the site and from the inhalation of dust. The drying of the atmosphere from the suspended dust particles may lead to rapid dehydration of individuals, which can lead to heat stroke, sluggishness, hallucinations, and a variety of other physical and psychological ailments. Airborne crystalline silica that originates from the earth, concrete, masonry and rock on a site may become lodged in the membranes and/or lungs of the respiratory systems of the people on and near the site. Once there, they may harden and cause permanent damage and even death.
Economic risks may be a consequence of the health risks and from loss of productivity of the land. Dehydration may lead to loss in productivity. Workers may need more breaks to replenish fluids, may be less productive because they are uncomfortable, and may be less energetic, which leads to less work being accomplished per unit time. Longer term health issues may lead to loss of skilled workers and may increase the risk of lawsuits.
Additionally, dust may lead to loss of moisture from plants and animals. In turn, more water may be consumed in agricultural processes. Dust may also lead to loss of topsoils (e.g., soils which may contain the most minerals and nutrients for productive plant growth). Loss of water from soil may lead to crop failure and failure to retain water in the soil may lead to greater water consumption, as water may be needed to be constantly applied.
Previous solutions to these problems have included the constant application of water to sites using tanker trucks, fire hydrants and/or hoses. However, in such solutions, the water evaporates quickly, as it is not retained. This may lead to resumption of dust kick up into the atmosphere. Thus, water must be constantly applied. However, too much water at any given time may lead to muddy conditions. Oils have been used to suppress dust, but such oils are difficult to clean and are generally irreversible. Polymers and emulsions such as latex rubber and poly(vinyl acetate/vinyl alcohol) have been used as a fixation media but lack biodegradability and do not retain water. These polymers are generally used at a high concentration, and tend to bind soil, gravel and/or rocks together into large clumps. Under certain conditions (such in helicopter landing environments) large clumps of material may be thrown through the air, causing a safety hazard.